


The New World She Left Behind

by t0talcha0s



Category: BioShock
Genre: Pre-game (bioshock 2), Speculation, just fun thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: Brigid Tenenbaum had not been back to Rapture in eight years, she had few expectations, but the world she saw was all new.





	

Brigid Tenenbaum dug her nails into the wall behind a poster that smugly asked of her "who is Atlas?". She tore it down in a motion of her entire body, it was extremely satisfying. She ripped the poster again, just for good measure, and then realized her rash decision- the sound of tearing echoing in the halls of the bathysphere dock. She let the halves of the poster flutter to the floor, and hiked her bag further up onto her shoulder. 

Atlas is dead, she reminded herself, she had made sure of that. She walked through the halls of Rapture, more worn down then ever now, the only new thing the graffiti on the walls. She scoffed at the blue letters, as big as her: We Will Be Reborn. She wondered why anyone would want to be. 

She had little with her as she ventured through the halls on high alert, a pistol from the last time she walked these halls, a radio, some food, serum to heal sisters, and a mess of newspaper clippings. She heard a familiar scrape and tap, a fishhook on stone. She pressed her back against the nearest wall, eyes darting up and around. When she spotted him she was surprised, she had seen spider splicers, more then she could count, but this is no spider splicer as she had known. He had deformed further, almost unrecognizable as being once human, and while the muttering remained the same the sustained affects of ADAM must have mutated him further. As he turned to face Brigid a blue butterfly pin glittered on his lapel. 

"Lamb" Brigid said with contempt and as the splicer started to advance she rose the pistol from her side and shot with aim she hoped she had not lost in those eight years. As the splicer fell her throat tickled with disgust and sorrow anew again. She remembered this feeling as she remembered this place and this she thought was Rapture. As she moved past the corpse she muttered

"I am sorry" and continued on. She knew where she would go, somewhere defendable and small and with many exit locations. She could not go to her old safe house, surely destroyed or at the least compromised, and so she made she way to the Atlantic Express. 

The ticket booth was cramped for sure, and would need many things, a bed for a start, before it could be called an acceptable safe home but it would certainly do. She brought the gates down on the windows and sat against the wall in a moment of silence, remembering what she had abandoned topside. She trusted Jack to care for her girls, trusted them to care for him in turn, she was unsure if she trusted herself to survive. 

She picked out of her small pile of belongings the radio she had taken from the bathysphere she had used to make her way down here. She adjusted the dials, fiddled until her fingers found a familiar frequency, the one previously reserved for advertisements for Sinclair Solutions. She spoke into the static

"Hello?" No response, and again "hello?" A minute of silence. "Scheiße." She changed frequencies, this one directing to the Sinclair Deluxe, and found nothing when she asked if anyone was there. Again to Sinclair Solutions and a faint, but distinct southern voice. 

"Hello? Brigid?" He was frantic and shocked, Brigid almost didn't respond back, she took a moment. She never thought she would hear him again. 

"Augustus." She said it almost reverently, burst awake from her tired searching. The wall against her back felt colder then it had before. 

"What are you doing back down here?" 

"Girls missing from the surface, I knew I could not let them suffer." 

"You've got a bit of a savior complex now don't you?" 

"It is good to have an ally" 

"Who said I was your ally?" A pause, reality, they have not seen each other in years, not since before the war. She never considered how the world has changed. She's stuck in this for a moment. "Shoulda realized you wouldn't have gained a sense of humor by now." 

"That is cruel."

"A joke Brigid." She laughs, more as a sigh, because she is so alive and she is back in Rapture. "But you'll get little help from me, I'm tuck up away in my own little hidey hole and like hell am I coming out, not with big sister prowling about." 

"Big sister?"

"You don't know?" 

"She is..." she wants to ask if she's hers, but she knows the answer, that she's to blame. 

"Yes." 

Brigid went out the next morning, sure to try and find this monster he spoke of. She had suspicions of who was stealing the girls on the surface, but the reality pushes hard behind her eyes. She knew how to find her too. She roamed Rapture until she heard the crashing footsteps and groaning of a big daddy, the sounds far too familiar for her liking and too soon. She followed close behind, big daddy protected his sister and Brigid from splicers as she avoided his gaze. The gently cries and songs of the sister made Brigid's heart lurch and twist in here throat. But she remembered her girls up topside, they were safe, they overcame this. When big daddy reached a vent she hid from his gaze and quickly ran to the vent as he lumbered away. She grabbed the ankle of the girl in the vent, her skinny limb cold and wrong in her hands. She pulled her out of the vent, but didn't reach yet for the healing serum in her bag. The child screamed and kicked, Brigid's ribs were surely bruised by her childish force. Some time, and then

She was here. 

Skeletal and screeching, a needle on her arm. She had known very little of Gilbert's work but here it stood in front of her, dressed in his style but hers all the same. She was a mother of monsters and she was unable to differentiate if this creature was as horrifying as she was. Her grip on little sister tightened, and she knew what would come next. Everything Rapture was built on had died, but her legacy, like Lamb, like parasites, had lived on.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day and this arose from my wanting to rip something. 
> 
> Congratulate me on tumblr @barefootcosplayer


End file.
